In some known LIDAR systems, lasers may be used to monitor audio. However, known LIDAR systems used in audio monitoring are often relatively slow, inefficient, and/or inaccurate. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.